When I Meet You
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - VKook] Cinq rencontres. Cinq fois qui scellent leurs destins.


_Notre première rencontre_ s'est déroulée de la manière la plus idiote possible. Toi et moi, on s'est croisé sur le toit du lycée. Pas pour sécher les cours voyons. Quoi que, c'était fort possible. Mais non, juste pour dormir tranquillement à la pause-déjeuner. On était dans le même lycée, on savait l'un l'autre qu'on existait mais jamais on ne s'était adressé la parole. Cette rencontre n'a pourtant rien changé. Tu t'es installé un peu plus loin, tu as fixé le ciel et tu as laissé ton esprit divaguer. Comme je le faisais avant que tu ne brises mon instant de calme avec la porte de la cage d'escaliers.

 _Notre deuxième rencontre_ s'est déroulée à la bibliothèque. On devait travailler sur un projet et notre magnifique professeur de physique avait décrété que le rouquin travaillerait avec le gars aux cheveux bordeaux parce qu'on avait décidé d'outrepasser le règlement avec des teintures. Oui, sa logique était en carton mais nous n'avions pas notre mot à dire. Tu avais laissé un mot sur ma table « Bibliothèque, 15h30. Sois pas en retard » avant de quitter la salle pour aller te poser à nouveau sur le toit où je t'avais rejoins quelques instants après mais où nous n'avions échangé aucun mot de plus que la fois précédente. C'était ça qu'on apprécié chez l'autre : l'absence de conversation alors que l'on voulait s'évader. Au final, ce moment à la bibliothèque n'avait pas été très constructif niveau travail mais nous avions appris des choses l'un sur l'autre. Et j'étais convaincu sur la chose qui plaisait autant aux filles du lycée, en plus de tes cheveux orange : ton sourire. Il était particulier mais qu'est ce qu'il était beau.

 _Notre troisième rencontre_ s'est déroulée en boîte. Au Bulletproof. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici et toi non plus visiblement vu ton visage surpris quand je suis entré dans ton champ de vision. J'étais venu avec mes meilleurs amis, JiMin et YunGi. Quand à toi, tu étais venu avec HoSeok et NamJun. Avant que JiMin ne pose un droit sur ton cul –je savais que tu serais forcément son style- je me suis levé pour aller sur la piste. Tu as fais la même chose, comme si tu avais compris ce que j'attendais, comme si tu avais compris que je t'attendais. Malgré la foule, on s'est facilement retrouvé face à face au centre de la piste. Je sentais le regard de JiMin posé sur nous depuis la mezzanine d'où je venais. Malgré tout, je m'en fichais. Toi seul attirais mon regard, comme j'étais le seul à attirer le tien. Au regard que tu posais sur moi, je pouvais en déduire que j'avais bien choisis mon pantalon en simili cuir, mes doc's aux pieds et surtout mon pull blanc qui dévoilait mes clavicules. J'avais déjà surpris ton regard dessus quand nous avions travaillé à la bibliothèque et je ne pouvais qu'être fier d'avoir choisis ce haut alors que je tombais sur toi en cette soirée. Je devinais que tu n'étais pas en reste et je laissais donc mon regard te détailler de bas en haut. Des baskets, un pantalon en simili cuir et une chemise autour de la taille. Exquis. En haut, tu avais un simple tee-shirt et ta fameuse veste en cuir que tu ne quittais jamais. Une seule pensée arrivait à mon cerveau : bandant. Le jeu de séduction avait commencé sans que l'un ou l'autre de nous ne le décide. Mais l'engrenage était enclenché et aucun de nous ne voulait l'arrêter. On a alors commencé à danser. Après réflexion, je ne peux pas appeler ça de la danse mais tant pis. Te souviens-tu de tous ses regards envieux braqué sur nous ? De ses personnes qui essayaient d'attirer nos regards ? Pour moi ce n'était qu'une masse floue. Je me souviens surtout de comment a fini cette soirée. Toi et moi dans ton appart'. Heureusement que tu n'habitais pas loin de la boite car à peine passé la porte de chez toi, on s'est limite jeté l'un sur l'autre. Nos corps ont dû se souvenir pendant plusieurs jours après de cette nuit. Ils étaient recouverts de marques et les courbatures étaient nombreuses. Mais c'était la meilleure des nuits que j'avais pu passer.

 _Notre quatrième rencontre_ a eu lieu au skate-park. Une fois de plus, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là mais ce fut le cas. Tu avais posé ton regard sur moi avant de le détourner. Je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi et cela m'avais dérouté quelques instants avant que je ne vienne m'asseoir à côté de toi sur la rampe. Pendant un long moment, aucun de nous deux n'a parlé. Puis, tu as osé poser une question. La question. A quoi ça rimait. Toi et moi, à quoi ça nous avait menés. Je ne savais pas trop quoi te répondre à part te dire que j'avais plus qu'aimé cette nuit. Il faut tout de même se rappeler que le lendemain, nous avions cours donc nous étions allés au lycée sans échanger un mot. Au final de cette rencontre, nous n'avions pas dit grand-chose et j'avais fini par t'embrasser. Un simple baiser chaste mais qui avait dû t'apporter bien plus de questions. J'étais ensuite parti en direction de chez moi sans un mot de plus mais j'avais senti ton regard parcourir mon corps alors que je m'éloignais.

 _Notre cinquième rencontre_ fut à nouveau au Bulletproof. Nous nous y étions retrouvés par hasard, appuyés à la rambarde de la mezzanine qui surplombait la piste de danse. A cet endroit même où JiMin nous avait observé avant que l'on ne finisse chez toi. Tu t'étais accoudé à côté de moi sans rien dire. J'avais alors posé mon regard sur toi, avais esquissé un irrésistible sourire en coin et t'avais dis :

\- Les choses arrivent parce qu'elles doivent arriver TaeHyung. Toi comme moi, on ne sait pas où ça nous mènera mais on avancera ensemble sur la route qui s'offre à nous, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu as tout à fait raison JungKook.

Ce fut les paroles qui scellèrent notre couple. Pas de « je t'aime » entre nous, ni de guimauve ou de paillettes pendant quelques temps. Le temps que les sentiments s'imposent. Mais aujourd'hui, tu sais que c'est le cas et que les choses ne changeront pas de si tôt. N'est-ce pas, TaeHyung ?


End file.
